


Tommy’s adventures in heroing w/ memory problems

by Atalante241



Series: Fic Ideas/Prompts or Outlines: that I’m never gonna write [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), But not at the start, Character Death, Death, Everybody except Dream is okay, Festivals, Gen, George slept through everything, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Kidnapping, Lasers, Memory Loss, Multiple Personalities, Mutant Powers, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prompt Fic, Pyromaniac Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap has a flamethrower, This was incredibly inspired by Spider-Man, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, fic outline, i guess, i guess it counts?, i guess they’re all technically mutants if u think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: Superhero AU but Tommy’s got the memory problems of Ranboo when he enderwalks.(Not a fic, read series name.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Fic Ideas/Prompts or Outlines: that I’m never gonna write [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098629
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Tommy’s adventures in heroing w/ memory problems

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of times I almost spelled Peter is humongous. *intense flashbacks to my MCU days*
> 
> Maybe someday I’ll actually write an actual fic again
> 
> Warning?: there’s a lot of curse words....like a lot. I’ve got a problem

Superhero AU but Tommy’s got the memory problems of Ranboo when he enderwalks.

So Tommy’s just fucking vibing in life, going to high school in this huge metropolitan city that’s super polluted (it’s basically Gotham but less rich ppl) and shit. He just has the time of his life going about his day, until. A field trip to this random science place named uhhhhhhhhhhhh Dre Shithead Inc. or something, Dream owns it bc plot or something. While there he’s fucking vibing again going around with Tubbo and Ranboo, while there the little shits go around shoving each other and shit; and bc plot again somebody left a door open to a test thing and Tommy gets shoved through.

There he falls into this magnetic field that makes him float and shit, and bc the science ppl aren’t idiots that leave their inventions to run by themselves they immediately notice the now floating teenager. So, everybody freaks out. 

Bc the thing is dangerous untested technology nobody can really go get him bc of the chance of them getting affected by whatever the fields doing to Tommy, so Tommy just fucking floats there for hours until someone flags down a hero/vigilante for help. And the one they flag down isssssss WILBUR! They don’t know that it’s Wilbur bc secret identities and shit but yeh, Wilbur. I’ve got no clue on his hero name so go fucking wild with your imaginations, name him Clementine or something idk. So Wilbur shows up, and internally starts to fucking panic bc “Ohgkd he’s gonna have to save his bb bro from death!” So he does, like ya do.

After that Tommy’s checked on by dozens of different scientists and doctor ppl, even Dream the CEO or whatever they’re called shows up and is like “yo, u k?” And Tommy’s just like “yeh fam.” So Tommy gets sent home and nothing happens for the next 3-ish days.

After those 3-days Tommy and the fam (SBI) are just eating macaroni and cheese or something when Tommy starts to feel incredibly sick, so he turns into white washed Usain Bolt and pukes his guts out into the toilet. The fams worried, of course, but they all decide to go like “if this keeps happening we taking u to the doctor.” It keeps happening. So they take him to the doctor, there he gets poked around with needles and other stuff. Idk, I’m not a doctor person. And somehow (maybe w/ those things they test u for allergies?) they find out that Tommy can’t ingest meat and stuff like that, they also find that his bone structure is more fragile and more hollow like. So the fam freaks out and Tommy becomes a forced vegan.

One night while going to bed Tommy hears some commotion outside his window and looks out to investigate, there he sees a stereotypical robbery in progress. So instead of being smart he turns incredibly dumb and jumps out the window straight onto the guy, he actually wins the very sudden fight and the old lady he rescued doesn’t even see his face as it’s dark and Tommy becomes discount Spider-Man and scrambles up the apartment building to get away. This is bc -as previously said- his bone structure is more hollow, through some shenanigans Tommy figures out that he’s now become Powers SMP Tommy; rad. So he can basically float down, but remember how Tommy can affect his speed of falling by sifting. So can this Tommy (he’s basically a self adjusting weight), he’s also a little bit faster than the normal person. Also forced veganism, and he heals faster than normal. But then Tommy goes home at like 4am, and boom! Suddenly he doesn’t remember what happened for the past 5h and he’s really confused as to why he’s outside and incredibly cold. His fam comes running out the apartment building they live in bc they’re super worried, they become even more worried when Tommy says that he has no idea as to why he’s outside.

And that’s how Tommy’s weirdass memory issues are revealed!

The Tommy who figured out his powers remembers everything from “normal” Tommy’s life and his. Powers!Tommy takes up the hero life, while at the same time only protecting his identity bc of not wanting to get non-hero!Tommy hurt. Hero!Tommy grows kinda distant to actual relationships, his only focus being protecting and shit. Non-Hero!Tommy stays the exact same as before the accident thing, he just becomes more prepared for the chance of going to a place and then suddenly being in another place hours later with no memory on what happened. Hero!Tommy is surprisingly protective of his non-hero half. Basically: Hero is more cold and robotic like, while Tommy just gives flyers to his friends on what to do if his memory goes wooop.

Hero Tommy wears a hooded poncho with strings in the hood, it stops at the middle of his chest in the front and in the back it’s up to his lower back. White shirt with black gloves (they’re reinforced so they’re like small claws), he also has a brown belt with POCKETS! oh we love pockets. Also black pants. The lower part of his face is cowered by a black mask, blue goggles? He has tonfas attached to his belt, mainly fights with them.

SBI info time! Now Wilbur as previously stated is a hero/vigilante, he fights mainly with his fists and by annoying his opponents into giving up. He can turn invisibles but not intangible, also the added bonus of being slightly faster and quieter on his feet. Powers since from birth. He happens to make friends (acquaintances) with Hero (Imma just call Hero!Tommy that) and the two make an unlikely duo, through him Hero meets **Kitsune** (Fundy), **Ender** (Ranboo) and **Container** (Tubbo). They make a hero team that’s funded by this real normal and nice dude Eret….:)

Technoblade and Philza, now they’re a fucking crisis for the city. Techno is just straight up a bad guy, he literally goes around killing actual orphans dressed like _The Channel Without a Name_ ’s Technoblade art. Just add in some fancy gloves so no fingerprints, also the skull mask thing covers his whole face not just the upper part. Idk what Techno’s named. Techno’s also acquainted with the Dream Team, **Lucid** (Dream), **Flare** (Sapnap) and **Hypersomnia** (George). Techno doesn’t have powers.

Phil’s more like a vigilante but more criminal bc he just straight helps Techno sometimes, and his anwser to criminals is the death penalty...so that’s something. Phil wears a green and white striped sugegasa that has a cloth draped around the whole of it, he also wears the haori but doesn’t put his arms in so he can sprout wings from under his skin easier. He also has those wooden sandals. Some ppl call him the **Angel of Death** ; some just straight up call him **Death** , but whatever u call him he’s a great dad. Powers since from birth.

Phil and Techno know each other’s identities but only that, they don’t know Wilbur and he doesn’t know theirs. Neither does Hero but he starts to catch on from certain quirks and eventually connects the dots, he’s very wary of letting Tommy go back home but he does.

_(Tubbo can store stuff in a dimensional bubble, also ppl, but only for a certain amount of time. Very sturdy. Powers developed over time._

_Ranboo...he’s a fucking enderman with superstrenght and speed, he just generally has aquaphobia. Powers developed over time._

_Fundy, he’s a fucking antromorphic fox that can reveal his true(?) form when he wishes to (like Phil), can also turn into a fox and slightly faster and a little bit stronger than a normal dude. Powers since from birth._

_George...he literally just makes people fall asleep. Powers since from birth._

_Sapnap, he’s just a normal dude with a flamethrower._

_Dream’s just an asshole…..he can also puppeteer ppl and inanimate objects….also ded things. Powers since from birth._

_Eret, just a dude with white eyes. Really annoying when they glow but doesn’t need a flashlight cause they also kinda give him somewhat weak night vision. Powers developed over time.)_

So at some point Hero and Techno become archenemies and shit, just vibing. 

Eret betrays the L’Manberg boys revealing himself to be actually working for the Dream Team all spy like

Hero starts leaving notes for Tommy when he gains awareness. They develop a friendship. The fam start to get incredibly worried bc whenever Tommy “wakes up” he’s starting to get littered in even more and more bruises. Tommy starts to worry about what Hero’s doing in while in control, he hasn’t told his fam about Hero.

Tubbo and Ranboo learn of each other’s identities and try to start telling Tommy, but Hero always takes over when Tommy finds the notes or makes Tommy walk away. Hero now knows Ranboo and Tubbo’s identities. Tubbo and Ranboo are incredibly worried as to where the notes they left Tommy have gone, so they’re super paranoid about ppl knowing. (Hero gives them a heart attack when he lets them know he knows who they are, and that they really should stop trying to tell their friend)

While all of that is going on Wilbur’s having a mental breakdown of epic proportions. Like villain arc proportions. Yeeh, Wilbur like, gets thrown into this vat of boiling dark blue stuff that isn’t water. It kinda messes with his head a lil’ bit, making him more aggressive, short tempered and generally not okay in the head. It kinda took all of his trauma from heroing and stretched it around until it led to a mental break, so we get Vilbur.

While having a private brawl with Techno and Phil, Wilbur just straight up kills the person he’s supposed to be protecting from them, the two are of course in shock. And they become even more shocked when Wilbur tears his mask or whatever off and starts to rant cry about how “I can’t do this anymore, it doesn’t feel right! Why-why-doesn’t it, why!?” Phil being the best dad in the universe approaches Wilbur carefully and then lifts the cloth hanging from his sugegasa, Wilbur is of course shocked and kinda just lets Phil take him into a hug and comfort him. Techno awkwardly joins in, leading to more shocked Wilbur. They all have a cry fest.

Wilbur ends up joining in the two, letting the world know of the switch with this little extravaganza now referred to as The Red Festival ( >:] ). It’s the official debut of the **Detonator**! Tubbo actually gets this little fun giant ass burn mark on his face while heroing there, that was a fun story to spin to Tommy and his other friends/parents. 

Ok so, now that Wilbur’s switch has been explained/revealed I can get into the more ploty plot stuff? I guess.

So while fighting the SBI in an abandoned shipyard (this city is based off of Gotham, there’s like 50 abandoned shipyards there); Hero gets his mask and hood torn off, he hides his face for a bit but that attempt is stopped by Techno grabbing him from the collar of his poncho. The SBI are shocked, staring back at them is Tommy. Their Tommy who has memory problems after the incident 7 months ago. Their Tommy who got to try their horrible attempt at a vegan birthday cake 6 months ago. In his shock Techno let’s his hold on Hero’s poncho loosen, he of course takes advantage of this and books it. Internally panicking about them seeing his face, worry rising in his fear for Tommy. He books it straight back to the apartment, panicking about what to do. ( _Just a reminder that Hero by now has figured out all of the SBI’s secret identities_ )

The SBI are shaken out of their shock when Hero books it, immediately going after him. Just wanting to talk to him to figure all of this out. They scour the entire city trying to find him, not once thinking of going to the apartment. Their search is only stopped by Tommy calling Phil when they’re all gathered on a rooftop.

:Bad transcript time B):

  
“Hey Phil.”

“..Tommy?”

“Um, yeah. Hi. So like, it happened again. I was just going to bed, and now I woke up in bed covered in bruises like, all over the place.”

“Tommy..what-where are you?”

“I just said that I woke up in bed like a minute ago, I’m home _fucking dumba-_ ...wait. Did I lead you guys on a wild goose chaise again?” 

“Um, yes. Yeah, yeah you did.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“We’ll be home soon, just...just wait a bit okay?”

When they all get home they’re greeted by an exhausted Tommy, whining about being all bruised up. They patch him up while basically confirming that it was Tommy at the shipyard and not an identical twin, based on the wounds he has. They try to start conversation with him, but are stopped by Tommy just straight up going “I don’t remember shit from the past 8 hours”. By some magical conversation Tommy figures out that they had talked to Hero while he was in control, and he kinda lets the other three know that the times that he doesn’t remember are not him. But instead Hero. The three are of course worried bc “u just let something random control your actions for unknown amounts of time, and didn’t think to tell us!?”

At some point during the talk Hero emerges, basically yeeting Tommy. Hero just straight up steps up to the other three letting them know a few certain things:

-he’s not their brother even if he has Tommy’s memories

-Tommy’s couldn’t know about all the hero shit.

-he fucking hates their guts and the only reason he hasn’t yeeted them to prison is bc Tommy 

So then it basically turns into a sitcom of Hero and the SBI living together and hating each other but not being able to do anything bc of Tommy.

So remember how I mentioned Dream being a dick? Well, yeah. He is. In his civies (which is just him w/out the mask) he makes friends with Tommy during all of this, and while villaining he develops a bitter hate for Hero. Through some shenanigans he figures out that Hero is Tommy, but at the same time not? And let me tell ya, this Dream has some issues. So he develops this master plan to separate Tommy and Hero, then for him to kill Hero and keep his friendship with Tommy. Great plan right? Nah.

He pulls off the kidnapping and not letting Tommy know his identity super well, but when he rips Tommy and Hero apart from each other it doesn’t go too well. It’s basically that scene from Steven Universe s5 but not.

So Dream’s got Hero strapped to this machine with a laser pointed at him (Tommy’s dormant, this shit’s traumatizing), it’s located in one of the many sub levels of the Dre shithead inc. tower. While the rest of SBI are there trying to get him to stop but are being stopped by Dream’s puppets. Dream fires the canon/laser thing at Hero, it hits then everything flashes white. The aftermath is two nearly identical bodies lying on the floor, one gets up first. It’s Hero. 

Remember how I said before that Hero’s more cold, yeh. The only reason that Hero showed any emotion was bc of Tommy, Hero’s basically a robot with free will. While splitting Hero took all the power shit, and Tommy kept all the normality. And let me tell ya, getting thrown around for months on end ain’t rly good for you, so Tommy’s got like a bunch of internal pain and shit. Nothing life threatening _immediately_ , just the after effects of all the shit that happened to his body if it was human and healed normally. So, Hero got the Powers while Tommy got the body. 

Remember how I also said that Hero’s main goals were protecting and shit, well he ends up doing that. He somehow bullshits his way into re-emerging with Tommy, but the thing is that it doesn’t happen like you’d think. Nah, Hero’s just gone. He was a side effect of Tommy’s wants, thoughts and needs when the accident happened. Tommy gains all the powers back, but none of the memories Hero had.

And you wanna know the sad bit, nobody except Tommy really misses Hero. He wasn’t friends with anyone, merely colleagues and acquaintances.

So, while Tommy cries over this. Somehow realizing that Hero’s dead and that he apparently was the hero that floated around like a chad and cannonballed ppl to take them down. SBI is cornering Dream, preparing to kill him. But Dream says fuck you and gets away somehow, successful in his attempt of killing Hero. Tommy just kinda passes out from exhaustion and and the shock of all of it.

The end result:

Hero’s dead, for real. 

Tommy learns about the SBI’s villain business, he continues to live with them but just tries to ignore it

Tommy continues to meet up w/ Dream bc nobody knows that Dream is Lucid

Nobody except Dream and SBI has any clue what happened to Hero

Tommy decides to become either a doctor/nurse, firefighter or police person in honor of Hero’s memory

**Things I didn’t rly include but r things in this anyway:**

-Schlatt is Tubbo’s father and the mayor, he’s really corrupt and one of the L’Manberg squads main adversaries as a group, Tubbo’s aware of all of this 

-Jack and Niki are basically Calendar Man and Condiment King in seriousness, but they still are big villains, but they aren’t horrible ppl; more fun pranksters that commit arson on public libraries

-George was asleep during that big confrontation while Sapnap was robbing a bank

-Eret delivered info to the Dream Team about the L’Manberg boys, later on he felt really bad about it

-Ranboo’s a normal human but he just wears a dual colored mask all the time

-Sam Nook owns a small corner shop that gets robbed like once a week, he’s friends with Tommy and somewhat knew Hero

-Sam is a warden in the local prison, he’s also Sam Nook’s older brother 

-Puffy’s got that therapy office

-Quackity’s Schlatt’s right hand man, but at the same time he’s got his own drug empire going on

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a pole about whether your wear a shirt under your hoodie, I just need the info. [ Link. ](http://www.strawpoll.me/42672203)


End file.
